War Guardians Vs Novices Style
by Sair-Roza-Belikov
Summary: Guardians Vs Novices; This is a story about the novcies getting back at the guardians. Rose and Dimitri will try and break each other, but who will win? Fluff and M scenes will be marked, if there is any. SB
1. Summary!

Guardians Vs Novices

Hi everyone this is my 1st fan fiction story and it's going to be a war against the Novices and Guardians.

It's after graduation trials and it's a type of celebration for the novices.

For everyone to know rose and dimitri are together but under wraps. The only people who know are lissa, Christian, Adrian, the belikovs, eddie, Alberta and kirova.

Rose is 18 and dimitri is 24!

Thanks SB


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Night before the war**

RPOV

I was walking out of the woods, hand in hand with my Russian god. I hated keeping it secret from everyone, well Lissa and the gang knew, and i can't believe Kirova and Alberta found out and let us actually be together. But still i couldn't hold his hand in public or kiss him in front of people, sometime's i feel like I'm about to explode. I just wanted to scream it from the roof top that he belonged to me. I know I'm possessive much, but i can't help it. We continued our walk back to my dorm in the comfortable silence that we always had. He was drawing shapes on the back of my hand calming me as we walked.

'Do you want to come up Comrade?' I knew he did, from the expression on his face, the little smirk on his lips and the longing in his eyes, he didn't answer all he did was grab my hand and walk through the back door to my dorm. He was smiling like a fool but it was so cute.

'Roza do you even have to ask? When your dressed like that and seducing me am i ever going to say no? Plus this might be the last time together before the war!' He had an even bigger smile on his face, wait till he knows what i have planned for him when the war begins, he is going to be my main target. Plus we have to take him down to win his second best guardian at the school after Alberta.

We made it to my door without any of the Guardians catching us, he grabbed my key and opened the door, gesturing for me to go 1st always the gentlemen. I made sure i brushed passed him on the way in earning myself a growl in return, i just giggled. ' Did rose Hathaway just giggle? Omg i never thought i would see the day'. God hes going to pay he stepped towards me and i pushed him down onto my bed, i then straddled his hips and traced his abs. I bent down to whisper into his ear while i bit softly on it earning another growl from him.

'Comrade i didn't giggle, and you teasing me just made this a whole lot worse for you.' And with that i hoped of him and went into the bathroom. He pouted which just made me giggle again. I waited a while teasing him some more while i made myself look seducible changing into my red lacy bra and matching bottom piece. I walked out and was amused and satisfied to see his jaw drop and his eyes grow double the size. It was good to know i had that effect on him. 'See something you like Comrade?' His eyes showed it all as they glazed over by lust, and with that i grabbed his shirt and ripped it off throwing it somewhere around my untidy room.

'I liked that shirt Roza' he growled in my ear.

'too bad comrade, because i liked it better off'. It's kind of funny that my room is so messy when Dimitri's is clean and always so tidy; he was such a control freak when it came to his belongings, but it was still cute. We kept undressing each other as his fingers traced my thighs teasing me. He bought the other up to cup my breast and it was my time to let out a moan. He smiled knowing the affect he had on me. We continued our kiss and it grew more passionate as we both wanted more. I switched us over so i was straddling his hips moving my hands up and down his abs as he shivered under my touch. I then moved my left hand to his jeans buckle, teasing slowly undoing it making him buck his hips at the speed, he continued rubbing and kissing down my body and back up again stopping at my breasts once all our clothes were off we made love for the third time ever. It was better than the first and second time as it didn't hurt for me. We kept it slow at the start but it kept escalating. ' God comrade' i half said and moaned, i saw so close.

'nearly there Roza, nearly there.' He sounded breathless as we kept going until we both hit our highs at the same time; i fell back onto his chest satisfied that i could finally prove my love to him. I saw love, passion, lust and happiness in his eyes and i knew mine reflected that too. He smiled one of the rare full smiles at my and kissed my lips softly pulling up the sheet around us, covering my bare side. He kept his fingers trailing up and down my side softly and breathed into my nkeck sending shivers down my spine. I trailed my hands up and down his arms enjoying touching his muscles, which were like massive, HUGE! 'I love you Roza i always will, and i hope to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms.' I loved when he talked about our future together it made me feel loved and special that he would want to spend his life with me.

' Well Comrade your lucky you get to spend it with me, people would kill to be where you are now' and with the he chuckled and pulled me closer to him, falling to sleep i said ' i love you too', and with that i feel into a peacefull slumber with the man i loved in my arms. Tomorrow i would shoe him what really happens when you mess with Rose Hathaway.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2 – War begins

**DPOV **

I woke up with Roza's hands around me, securing me to her. I loved gazing into her eyes and just watching her sleep. I moved my hand and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She shuffled under the covers as her hair was spread out on the pillow; i hear her sigh meaning she was just about to wake up. I kissed her lips and placed my hands on her bare hip moving my thumbs to sooth her hips. She opened her eyes and smiled. 'Hey beautiful how was your sleep?' she smiled even wider.

'Well comrade it was alright, maybe better if i woke up with Adrian here'. I growled at that. I knew her teasing tone but i still didn't like they guy, i mean who would he was a rich royal snob who could give her things i couldn't, i was jealous ill admit. She saw my frown so she bought me into the passionate kiss and trailed her hand down then abruptly jumped off me. Now i frowned.

'Sorry babe but the war begins soon and we both know that your the enemy, so get your ass out now.' Haha she had a sly smile on her face as she smacked my ass and pushed me towards the door. I pecked her on the lips and walked out her room, walking towards my dorm.

**RPOV**

I pushed Dimitri out the door and with a sly smile on my face, i knew exactly what my first prank was, I grabbed my phone and tested Eddie.

**TO: EDDIE**

**Eddie, get the novices together, bring water bombs, string, paint, water guns, salt, detergent and anything else that we can use. Text all novices.**

**Love Badass Rose**

I sent the text and ran to Vikki's door. Dimitri's younger sister arrived last week with her family for a visit, they knew about us and were really sweet about it i really enjoyed spending time with them especially Vik. She was staying down the hall from me in the novice's dorm, as she was going here next year as me, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were all working here. Just as arrived to Vik's room and nock my phone goes off.

**FROM: EDDIE :)**

**Rose everyones meeting at the gym for rules in 2 hours, we will meet at your room in 1 hour. Got all supllies**

**Love your bestfriend :)**

It was always so cute how he called me his best friend and he was with liss as he was always there for me to help and support and bash the guys the hit on me, he was like my big brother and i loved him For it. I replied;

**TO: EDDIE**

**Sounds awesome Bro :)**

**Love you Rose**

I knocked again and Vik opened up looking half asleep with her hair tangled and a big shirt on.

'Hey Vik, you look like crap get into the shower so we can put on our outfits for the day.' Go come on hurry up, shower NOW'. She grabbed her towel and walked towards the room.

'Hey to yourself Roza, by the way what do you mean about outfits? Isn't it the start of the war against the guardians today?' she walked into the bathroom and left the door open so we could talk. 'So how was last night with Dimka, I'm sure you guys snuck out again, what did you get up too, details.' She sounded like she really wanted to know, we were so alike but i thought i would tease her about it.

'Vik I'm sure you really don't want details, long walk hand in hand, then back to my room and i think you know what happened in there.' Haha i heard her groan and scream and stomp her foot while i just laughed.

'Roza so didn't need to know those details, geez i knew you guys would be all physical and stuff, yuck i have a mental picture, ewwww.' Haha i loved teasing her about Dimitri and me, she always complained to her mum, Olena that we were whispering dirty stuff into each other's ears, which was true but still. Vik walked out the door dressed with the towel.' So what are we dressing up as and what about the war?' this was going to be so much fun.

' well we have to meet at my room with supplies in 35 minutes and we are going to seduce the guardians, so i was thinking army short shorts, blank tank top that cuts off above the stomach, and black hot boots. Then we can do make up and accessories. What do you think?' i held the bag with clothes and her smile went so wide, she squeaked and jumped up and down and i joined in it was going to be so much fun.

'Awesome lets start getting ready this is going to be awesome, so much fun, Guardians better watch out cause rose and vik are in town.' she had the biggest sly smile on her face and with that we both started to get ready.

THANKS SB – please review, and suggest pranks you might want me to add :)


	4. Chapter 3  Plan Seduction

Chapter 3 – War with Seduction

As me and vik were putting the finishing touches to our outfits I had to say we look hot! 'Hey vik can you curl my hair and I dill do yours?' she whipped her head around, her makeup looked perfect.

'Sure Roza, do you want it curly or straight and teased like sex hair?' hmmm I knew I always had really good sex hair because Dimitri would always tell me, reminds me of his sexy smile and his body-'Roza you have that face, your dreamy of Dimitri aren't you? You know what I don't want to know what that dream is about seriously his my brother!' I turned around to see her face scrunch up.

'hahah sorry vik zoned out, umm ill go with sex hair but can you curl the ends?'

'Sure let's get started'. While she was attending to my hair I ran through all my ideas on how to seduce dimitri and not get to close so he can attack me and pin me. I knew it would be pretty easy for me and Vik to seduce I mean, no offence but I know I'm hot and Vik is pretty sexy he self.' Okay turn around I'm done'. I turned around to the mirror and gasped. I looked beyond sexy, like breath taking, she styled it perfectly, I let out a squeaked and jump her.

'OMG thank you so much Vik it looks amazing. You're amazing, okay now your turn'. We continued helping each other out until we were satisfied. We were both dressed in army short shorts like planed but I had a black light small singlet and Vik had a black flannie top tied at her stomach. We both had leather black boots that were knee high.

'Wow we look hot I don't even want to look at my brothers expression when he sees you'. I laughed and we head off to my room, were the novices were meeting. We got to my dorm and everyone was waiting outside. All the boys had their mouths open and standing their gawking at us.

'Closed your mouth boys the flies could get in'. They all just keep looking I opened my door and whispered in Vik's ear,' I think our plan is working'. She just smirked and giggled. We walked in and I saw Eddie chatting up Vik and it was really cute, I'll remember to talk to them later. everyone was talking so I shouted, 'LISTEN UP EVERYBODY'! accidentally in Eddie's ear who had just come up with vik to stand with me.

'Shit Rose can you not scream in my ear, im the only male in this room who doesn't want to drag you into my bed and thats what i get?' he smirked at then winked at Vik who just winked back.

'Sure Ed, okay everyone i have got phase 1 ready for the guardians. We have a meeting in an hour. So listen up 1st we are meeting in the gym so we will surround it and me and Vik will go inside. We will seduce the Guardians there as we know only about 15 of them will be there. On my signal you will come in and Spray Detergent, Sugar, Feather and Honey bombs on them. All the ingredients should stick to the Guardians and make them uncomfortable. Then we will take down the most Guardians we can and take them Captive. And Questions?' i sounded firm and made sure they all knew what they had to do. Ryan put his hand up. 'Yep Ryan what is it?' i asked annoyed he always asks stupid questions.

'Well rose what signal do we go on and also wheres our base?' it was actually a good question but i just growled and glared at him.

'First off i want to say i am dating Dimitri Belikov.' There were massive gasps and shock faces around the room Vik and Eddie just laughed at there reaction, i guess i broke a couple of hearts then.' Yes Guardian Belikov so get over it. I will distract them at the end by going public, hardly any of them know so they will be caught off Guard. Bring all the POW's to the old Library, no one ever goes in their. Any more questions', i said as i glared at Ryan he flinched while Eddie chuckled. 'Alright lets go get your weapons and wait until all the Guardians and me and Vik are inside then surround all exits.' With that we went off to set up. Eddie and Vik caught up to me.

'geez Rose way to glare and spit out Ryan, he looked like he was about to pee his pants', said Eddie, i smirked. Eddie knew why i didn't like him, he made up rumours that we dated and other stuff that were not true, so i gave him a black eye and swollen man parts, that's what you get when you mess with rose Hathaway. Did i mention i also picked him as my sparring partner for two weeks, and let's just say he isn't the best novice.

'Well Eddie if he wasn't such a fucking idiot I wouldn't have to glare him down.' And with that we set off to the Gym. I was looking around to see if I saw Dimitri because i haven't seen him since last night and that's a long time for me.

'Rose get ready we were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago, Alberta is going to kill you.' Said Eddie as he went back into his group after pecking Vik one the check, she just blushed. I headed for the door while I spoke to Vik.

'So Vik, Eddie huh? You guys look so cute together, we could totally double.' I love to look at her face whenever i mention Dimitri me and her together she always makes comments about us being to close. It's not my fault her brother is a Russian God.

'Oh god i think me and Eddie will be fine going by ourselves, and can you not tell my Brother about us, i don't want to get Eddie killed.' I started laughing as she said the last couple of words. Everyone is scared of Dimitri except me and his family, i bet Eddie was shitting his pants when he first asked her out.

'Don't worry Vik I'll tell him when we are alone, and I'm in control.' I said the last bit seductively with a wink and she just groaned again. We both walked up towards the gym and flew open the doors making a big scene. The first thing i saw was...

**Let The War Start – Next Chapter :)**

**Thanks again guys, please review and leave a small message, always makes me type faster when I know people are reading it. Also I was wondering if anyone wanted to write small parts or chapters/pranks for this story I would be happy to include it and point out parts that you write. Just send me an email with your ideas or chapters, I can't promise every idea will go into the chapters but I will try and add as much as possible :) Thanks again SB**


	5. Chapter 4  Dont mess with Rose Hathaway

_**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews, also thanks for reading im getting a good amount of views, were just getting up to the good stuff, were the war begins :) all i can say is watch out Dimitri! haha**_

_Chapter 4_

'_Don't worry Vik I'll tell him when we are alone, and I'm in control.' I said the last bit seductively with a wink and she just groaned again. We both walked up towards the gym and flew open the doors making a big scene. The first thing i saw was..._ Alberta's face, i gotta tell you if looks could kill, i would be DEAD!

'HATHAWAY! YOU ARE 15 MINUTES LATE! OVIOUSLY TRAINING WITH GUARDIAN BELIKOV HASNT CHANGED YOUR ATTITUDE VERY MUCH! Now on to the war, your the Novices leader are you not? God help the leader if you arnt'. She said the last part sarcastically. All the way through her speech the male guardians just gawked at me. This is exactly the way the plan should go. But one pair of eyes caught my attention, my own Russian god was looking at me like i was the most beautiful women he has laid eyes on. He gave me a smirk and i winked back at him. Then turned to all the other Guardians who looked at me with a hungry expression. I talked slowly and seductively.

'Well Guardian Petro i had other more important things to do.' I smirked at Vik next to me.' Yes i am the Captain of the Novices, and yes we will bring you down and fucking beat you.' Most Guardians looked worried and scared, well i was Rose Hathaway! 'Oh Stan you should look worried, whats that saying, oh yer PAY BACK IS A BITCH!' That really got him scared i glared and he flinched, then i just smirked at him, pulling my attention back to Alberta.

'Okay Rose the war goes on for a week and the cafeteria is the safe place. Also no one attacks between 10 am and 6 pm! Also any one who doesn't want to participate stay in their dorm rooms or cafeteria.' She then looked at Dimitri who nooded, them smirked again at me.

'Sounds okay to me'. I nodded. Dimitri then stood forward.

'This is how it works. Take POW's to your camp, most POW's at the end of the week win the war. Any Questions?' he quirked his eyebrow at me.

'Well now you say that comrade, i sure do. I'd like to say that we can move our camps whenever and that it's okay if you guys want to Surrender at any time, i would if i was you guys.' I smirked at them and they look amused but scared underneath. Alberta just smiled she knew everything! I walked up to Alberta and talked very softly.' Alberta can i tell everyone about me and Dimitri now that school is over?' She thought for a second and turned to Dimitri who had a knowing glint in his gorgeous dreamy brown eyes. She turned back and smiled.

'I guess Rose, i want you to know im behind you on this relationship, but be careful how you tell them, we wouldn't want Janine to be the last to find out, do we?' She smirked at me and i walked onto the stage.

' Listen up i'm giving you one more warning before i take you all down, surrender or go down?' A couple of them looked like they wanted to especially Stan who took a couple of steps back.

'Rose you and Vik are the ones surrounded, we could take you right now.' He chuckled and stepped towards me. I did the same setting up our seduction plan. I walked up swaying my hips and smiled my man-eater smile at him. Vik just tossed her hair and winked at a couple of the Guardians. Dimitri looked confused at what i was playing at. I ran my hand down his chest and Vik chuckled from behind me, Dimitri looked weary.

'Well Comrade wouldn't you like to capture me.' I winked at him and wrapped my arms around him brining my lips down to his. I heard gasps and bickering all around, as i deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his arms to my waist and ran his toung over my lips wanting access i opened up for a couple of seconds until the novices rushed in. I punched Dimitri's side and bought him down pinning him. We sparred for about 2 minuted until i restrained him and cuffed him. I looked around and nearly all the Guardians were down as we definitely over powered them in numbers. I took down Yuri, Celeste, Stan and Alberta, until we had all the Guardians with only two fleeing.

Everyone looked at me shocked as i had taken down the top 4 Guardians and Stan, i smiled widely and spoke. 'What i gave them a chance to Surrender and they didn't bad luck Guardians but you have just messed with Rose Hathaway!'

'And Eddie Castle'. Eddie said from beside me high fiveing me. Then Vik coughed loudly pointing to herself.

'Geez Viki chillax, we know your badass too, your Dimitri's sister you get the title straight up.' She grinned and pinched Dimitri's check as he couldn't do anything, all the Guardians chuckled and tried to cough to cover it up. As Dimitri just Glared at her. i just cracked up and stared until all the novices blind folded the Guardians and hauled them up. 'Geez Comrade you just got taken down by your girlfriend how does it feel?' i pecked him on the lips and ran my hand down his shirt he shivered by my touch.'

'Roza be nice, please.' He pleaded with me.

'Wow Dimitri Belikov just said please, he must really love you Roza'. Said Vik, i just smirked at her.

'Who doesn't?' She just sighed. 'Listen up all Guardians go to the Camp except Belikov, i have somewhere special for him, also someone make Stan's life hell, no one cares and no punishment will be given to you if you do. Sorry Stanny Boy, have fun, ill be back for you later, after im done torturing Belikov. ' I said cheekily, Novices Chuckled and laughed and some Guardians even cracked a Smile. 'Also i will text you your assignments so the Guardians don't over hear. Vik and Eddie with me.' I then walked out the door. Vik and Eddie caught up and we walked to my room with Dimitri in tow, not knowing where he was going Eddie had to guide him there. We ended up in my room and set Dimitri on the Bed, tieing his hands and legs down firmly. Vik sighed.

'I so don't want to be here for what you are going to do to him, me and Eddie will pass on the text to the others, we will give you one hour, and please keep it PG in here. I don't want to be scared for life. See you soon Roza'. She hugged me goodbye and i winked at her glancing at Eddie, she just giggled. I then locked the door and pulled all the blinds down. I then turned back to Dimitri and undid his shirt buttons. I straddled his hips; he stirred and shivered under my touch. I then removed his Blindfold and looked into the eyes i love, let the games begin Dimitri Belikov


	6. AN  CONTINUE OR NOT?

AN – CONTINUE?

Hey guys i was just wandering if you wanted me to continue as i have only received 21 reviews, so im not sure if you like the story or not, so i might not continue.

Thanks to the people who do review!

SB


	7. Chapter 5  Questions & Rewards

**Thanks for the reviews everyone i have decided to continue this story! I was wandering if anyone wanted Abe, Janine or Tasha in this story?**

_I then locked the door and pulled all the blinds down. I then turned back to Dimitri and undid his shirt buttons. I straddled his hips; he stirred and shivered under my touch. I then removed his Blindfold and looked into the eyes i love, let the games begin Dimitri Belikov._

He looked up into my ears and gave me a heart fluttering smile. He then stirred again as he was still strapped to the bed. 'Roza please untie me, if you do i will make it worth your while'. He purred into my ear as he kissed my shoulder and neck. I pulled back playing with him.

'Well Comrade first i want to know where is your POW camp?' I asked smirking at him while taking his shoes off, i was going to get answers before he got what he wants. 'Comrade Answer or you won't get rewards.' I said low and seductively biting onto his ear. He moaned in pleasure. He tried with holding answers from me as i lick and bit his left earlobe. As he was moaning and gasping in pleasure. I loved how i could do this to him.

'Okay Roza i give up it's in the south east cabin, now please untie me i want to touch you'. He said breathlessly while pleading with me again. I kissed him hard and fast and pulled out after no time at all he whimpered.

'Now Comrade what else have you planned, what his your first prank and where is it happening'. I said while trailing my hand down his leg and back up stoping at his belt buckle, i untied it and pulled his pants down leaving him with just blue boxers on.

'Roza please'. He begged

'Answer the question and i will.' I said seductively he shivered.

'The first attack is tonight and were attacking the dorms before curfew when we think your about to go to your rooms.' He thought i would be happy with that but i just teased him trailing my hands up and down his muscular thighs.

'How many attacking us?' i liked my lips as i said it and i saw pure Lust in his eyes.

'30 Guardians 10 on the side door, 15 out from and 5 down back.' He yanked on the straps. 'Please Roza i did what you wanted, please'. I had never seen Dimitri Belikov say please so many times.

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Vik explaining the details. I then crawled back onto his lap.

I pulled my top off while showing him my black strapless lacy bra. I then took of my short shorts and threw them across the room. I pulled his foot ties off and freed his legs. He sighed in contempt and i could see was very hard underneath the boxers i smirked rubbing it softly while he whimpered from not enough contact.

'Now Comrade i want you to know that I'm doing this so you better repay me.' With that i untied his hands it only took him halve a second until he pounced on me attacking my lips. After 10 minuted of making out he unclasped my bra and sucked on my erect nipple while playing with the other one. I moaned and pushed up into his hand. I then trailed my hand down into his boxers grabbing his erect manhood. I heard him gasp as his head went back onto the pillow

I slowly trailed up and down it squeezing slightly at each time, he was moaning and chanting my name. 'ROZA ROZA ROZA'. While telling me 'harder' and 'faster'. He was getting so hard while he rubbed my breast and trailed kissed down my neck.

He then turned his attention to me moving his hand down my thigh to my centre. He rubbed and i moved back moaning. 'Oh god Dimitri'. He then slipped in side with one finger. It felt like pure bliss. I was getting wetter by the seconds. He then moved another finger into me and pumped in and out. After what seemed like forever he pulled out and thrust into me. We stayed together that night showing each other how much we meant to each other.

I Woke up to thumping on the door, i graoned at the loud noise then realised i was naked in bed with Dimitri's hands around me. I quickly pulled my robe on and pulled the blankets over Dimitri while i ran to the door. I opened it up to Vik.

'Hey Vik what's up?' i said quickly wanting to return to Dimitri. She raised her brow at me questioning my sex hair that i just ran a hand through.

'Roza i don't even want to know what my brother looks like in there. You missed last night Guardians attacked us took 10 of us including Eddie but we got 12 of them'. She smiled

'Okay send 20 out to the south east cabin, that's their hiding place. Get our POW's back and take the Guardians too ill be out soon, meet in the library after you get our POW's back.' I smiled and closed the door i walked back in and Dimitri was getting changed i jumped him and pinned him cuffing his hands, he groaned and tried to squirm out of it.

' Dimitri i gave you last night but your still my hostage, your lucky i didn't do anything to bad like what I'm going to do to Stan.' I blind flooded him grabbed my bag of prank items and guided him to the library. As i got their i saw Stan was captured with all the other guardians lined up on a wall. I pulled Dimitri and sat him down next to Alberta with a kiss on his lips, everyone stared at us.

'Back off people his my cowboy'. I got a lot of snickers and Dimitri blushed. 'Holy Shit Dimitri Belikov just blushed but sorry Comrade i have to pay attention to my second favourite teacher now.' With that i turned around to Stan.

' Hello Stanny Boy long time no see, i would say i'm sad but i don't really give a fuck!' snickers surround the room as he looks read from embarrassment and anger. His eyes a burning of rage.

'HATHAWAY HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A TEACHE-'. i quickly put a clothe in his mouth to stop him from talking. Everyone looked startled at what i did but Dimitri just smirked. Stan was trying to spit it out and started to half choke then stopped i paced back and forth.

' You know Stan the only person who likes listening to you talk is yourself. Even Alberta hates it, you can tell by her face.' Alberta looked expressionless as she had her guardian mask on, but you could see amusement in her eyes and a twitch of her lips looked like she wanted to smile. 'And Stanny i no you tried to hit on my boy but he's not gay.' With that people laughed at Stan then i turned to Dimitri. 'Babe you're not gay are you or that would be a tad awks for me.' I smiled my man eater smile at him.

'No Rose im not gay, Guardians Alto just likes Russian men. They make them big in Russia as you would know from experience. ' \With that Alberta started laughing along with everyone in the room bar Stan. I blushed slightly at the double meaning that was clear to everyone in the room. I then grabbed my bag and pulled out a pink wig and makeup i then put the wig on Stan and put lipstick on tape and tapped it over his mouth he tried to attack but couldn't with two hands.

'Now Stanny don't try to attack you cant even beat me with Two hands, what makes you think you can with none. Say cheese.' I then snapped a photo of Stan and walked back to the novice's telling them the plan for later while smirking at the Guardians. 'Well this has been fun but i have better things to do. Alberta have fun i'm sorry you have to be so close to Stan, hang on ill move him for you.' I grabbed Stan and dragged him to the other side of the room. I then turned around. 'There you go Alberta couldn't have you so close to him he might contaminate you or worse try a move on you.' I smirked then pecked Dimitri on the lips and followed Vik outside the door.

'Rose we have to get the others back we couldn't without you'. She said softly. We then went back to her room and planned the attack to get our POW's back. After that we went to the Guardians room and grabbed all there shower gell and changed it with itching powder, then changed their shampoo with pink die. We then grabbed all the clothes and died them fluro pink, yellow and orange.

After that we changed their furniture around and belongings as i put Dimitri books into Alberta's room. I put Stan's underwear in Yuri's room. We then turned the heaters off in their rooms and put off bananas in their beds to rot. We retreated out planning to get our POW's back and taking control of this War. Me and Vik got changed into short skirts and singlets with our black knee high boots and set off to save Eddie and the other Novices.

**Extra long chapter :) Thanks again everyone, please leave your reviews. Please Review and let me know what you think. ABE? JANINE? TASHA?**

**BTW Lissa, Christian, Belikov's and Adrian in next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next chapter enjoy :) Just getting started and building it up, sorry i haven't updated lately been sick this week.**

_After that we changed their furniture around and belongings as i put Dimitri books into Alberta's room. I put Stan's underwear in Yuri's room. We then turned the heaters off in their rooms and put off bananas in their beds to rot. We retreated out planning to get our POW's back and taking control of this War. Me and Vik got changed into short skirts and singlets with our black knee high boots and set off to save Eddie and the other Novices..._

As We walked over to the cabin to save the others i couldn't help but think about lissa and how i haven't seen her in like 2 days, which is rare for us. Vik pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Hey Roza you know that when the time comes you have to take dimitri down, you cant let him win just because hes your "Russian god lover" as you put it.. Okay?' She was serious, she realy wanted to win. It was funny that she was talking about taking down her brother.

'Vik i can kick his ass any day of the week, i want to win and we have to take him down for that to happen, don't worry about it.' I smirked at the end, and she nodded. Wow she was getting serious. Weird look for her. 'So worried about your boy toy Eddie huh?' I teased her.

'ROZA! He is not my boy toy, i really like Eddie and we haven't even had sex like you and dimitri do every waking hour, i would no my room is next to yours.' She shuddered at the memories.

'Who wouldn't have sex with that god, serisuly. Sorry Viki just saying, i know it's not like that. Eddies a good guy and i know he will treat you well.' We walked for little longer pulling just outside of the trees covering the cabin.

'OKAY EVERYONE GATHER ROUND!' i said my voice full of authority, Guardian like if i do say so myself. Everyone turned their heads to me and gathered in a circular group around me and Vik.

'Okay Guys we have on task only get the Novices back. Take down Guardians if you won't, but the main focus is to get our people back.' Vik said loud and satisfied with her order, she turned and smirked at me gesturing with her hand for me to continue. I did.

'Okay you idiots break up in 3 groups and spread around the perimeter, our object is to take back our men, while beating the fuck out of the teachers.' Everyone had a smile on my face which was understanding everyone wanted payback. I felt really powerful and fierce sending out orders, and hopefully one day i will be in a position of power to the guardians. Just then Christian, Liss and Adrian followed by fire using Moroi came around the corner.' Lissa what are you doing here? Come to join in the fun seeing Christian doesn't do much for you?' i smirked at her as Christian was red from embarrassment and Lissa just wacked my arm.

'No Rose Christian satisfies me just fine.' Liss said while Christian smirked, and Adrian chuckled. 'Now Rose we came to help your battle with the fire users using them to distract but not harm the guardians, so you should be thanking me.' I hugged her and whacked Christians head. I batted my eyelashed at Adrian and gave him a wink. I think he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, i stifled a laugh.

'Thanks Lissa, firefly try not to hurt anyone, like usual.' With that we set up our attack adding the Moroi into the plan. We spread out and took positions.

5,4,3,2,1, i signalled with my hands then yelled out 'ATTACK'. That's when the first and second group attack, followed by the others. I was in the first group with Vik and a couple of other novices. I attacked Guardian Shaw and took him down a punch to the gut, kidney jab, roundhouse kick and then i pinned his hands and cuffed him. I avoided attacks and took down 11 other guardians sending them off with other novices. Vik was also their taking down Guardian Rees and Butter. I know Butter, what an idiotic name, matches his bloody personality. He was never nice to me so i gave him a roundhouse kick going passed, as he icy glared back. I just smirked and kept walking.

'Rose Back left corner are the captured novices'. Yelled Vikki. I surveyed the dull cottage as i saw the novices tired up including Eddie. We raced through the gaps of people fighting as i saw Ryan get taken down by a guardian. I sent a punch to the guardian making him fly to crash again the wall out cooled. I then Took on a couple other Guardians as well as freed 15 novices.

'NOVICES HURRY UP GET POV'S AND CLEAR OUT!' i Yelled, freeing Eddie we cleared the cottage. We seemed to have lost around 25 novices and gained the 20 Guardian POV's. i got 15 and vik got 3, with 2 others who seemed to gang pin. I was pretty pleased with myself, as i got looks of wonder from many Guardians and Novices. 'Don't just gawked at me im a taken women, ill set my Russian on you.' With that threat everyone hauled the Guardians and jogged back to our safe house. As we barged through to our camp i searched for the brown chocolate eyes i loved, they were nowhere to be seen. We settled all the Guardians on the wall and i also saw Yuri and Alberta weren't there too. Shawn must have seen my livid and cold stare as he quickly mumbled his lame excuse.

'Umm Roooosee we...ummm...lost Belikov, Alberta and Yuri they got away'. He quickly mumbled. I was in front of him in a minute holding his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

'YOU CANT BE SERIOUSE.' I yelled and he flinched. 'Shawn Jesus Christ how did they get away?' I asked quietly regaining my temper and dropping him to his feet. 'Right now i'm nearly as mad at you as i was when Jessie fukin Zeklos tried to hit on me and say I was his girlfriend.' I snickered and Liss gave a little chuckle and fellow Novices smirked. 'and trust me being near that ass makes me feel sick.' Thought i should push his ego down a tad.

'Well Belikov got hits binds off his wrist and so did Yuri and Petrov so they attacked the people at the front exit when you called for backup and took Miles and Louise with them'. It really wasn't his fault and i felt bad for yelling at him, so i gave his shoulder a tap and told him we will join another attack to get the guardians back. I then felt a buzz in my pocket as my phone vibrated, i dug out my phone and saw a text from comrade.

**To Rose: **

**Roza, you should really handcuff me harder you know how well i can use my hands :) Just reminding you next time you will be my prisoner so watch out. **

**Btw i have Guardians here worried about you, so i will be eliminating that for them. I'll see you soon beautiful.**

**Don't be to sad without me. Miss you baby, yours only Comrade.**

**From Comrade.**

He was so cute i knew him and Alberta were our main threats as many of the others weren't that great compared to My awesome skills. Im not going to lie everyone knows im badass. Though dimitri would be my main competition because he taught me all my moves. We settled down for the night with people guarding and sleeping in the cabin for protecting.

I sad goodbye to Eddie, while Vik and him made out for like 5 minutes, their just like Liss and Christian it's just disgusting. I had to grab Vik and drag her along. We them split into our rooms.

I changed into my rep tank and panty set. I was leing on the bed when i heard my door look, i jumped up and gasped at the view...

**Im so sorry to everyone that reads my Fanfic. I have been very sick lately and even had to be admitted into hospital. Im recovering at the moment. This is no excuse and im really sorry to all the read my fanficx. Please contiunue to read and review, the reviews keep me going :)**

**SRB**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone back for another chapter, i think we all know whats coming up for this chapter. Steamy chapter for dimitri and rose and maybe some interruptions. :) If you are under 15 might wont to skip this chapter until the end of the sex scene.**

_I changed into my rep tank and panty set. I was leing on the bed when i heard my door look, i jumped up and gasped at the view..._

There standing at my door was my Russian god with a cheesy smirk on his face.

'Well, well, well look who couldn't stay away from me, huh comrade. Don't blame you though if i had to stay away from myself i would hate it to.' I smirked back at him as he walked over to sit on my bed.

'Roza i just couldn't go another second without seeing your beautfiull face.' He was really pulling out the lines. He reached out towards my hips.

'OH NO! Comrade no touching, that is for Adrian only, i thought we went through that beforehand.' I smirked while he growled and then grabbed me joining our lips together. I pulled my hands into his hair and wound them around his hairs tugging gently but fiercely at the same time. He wound his hands around my hips pulling me to straddle him, i think it's his favourite position these days.

I took my left hand and drew it over his shoulders then down to his toned abs and to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up over his head and chucking it away.

I then undid his buckle and pulled his pants down his knees so he could kick them up. Dimitri began nipping and kissing my neck and collarbone. I began to wonder my hand to the inside of his boxers grazing his cock then pulling back out. Dimitri whimpered and hissed while i quickly jumped up and strolled to the other side of the room. Dimitri looked up with lust filled eyes and growled loudly at me.

I Then started unbuttoning my top very slowly. Button by button. Then moved my hands down my neck, across my breasts and down my stomach as Dimitri hissed. I was really turning him on. I then threw my top away and was left in my lacy black bra and lacy panties. I slowly took my bra off and slipped it to the ground as Dimitri growled, like a horny teenager.

It's funny that I can get that reaction from him because women are always flirting with him. But he was a virgin until we met. It makes me happy were the only ones that have made love to each other. He is amazing, smart, sensitive, sexy and an amazing guy i see why people would hit on him. I mean who hasn't at the academy flirted with him? Even the students have, thats why i got glares for actually getting with him.

I moved my way back over and trailed my hands down to his boxers and traced the line of his shorts. He then grabbed my ass and pulled me up wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling our mouths together and our toungs battled.

ROZA…," he moaned against my lips and tongue. Pure fucking heaven. I gripped the straps of his boxers and pulled myself closer as one of his hands tightened in my hair while his other slid up from my waist to my lower back, pressing me down on his straining, bare cock. I moaned and threw my head back. My hands moved to plant themselves in his hair as my breath caught at the feel of my already sensitive clit against his ever-growing bulge. Dimitri's lips released his groan against my skin, before they began their torturous trail from my neck to my breast. He removed his hand from my hair, trailed it down to my left breast and cupped it into his hands. Then took my nipple, pinching it lightly, before pulling it in between his lips and sucking on it like never before. God he's amazing. As cheesy and slutty as it seems i loved feeling his hands all over me. We removed the rest of our clothes and undergarments, as he slowly dipped his finger into my sex.

'mmmmmm, god dimitri that feels so goood.' I moaned. He was hitting all the right spots, he started pumping in and out with two fingers.

'Roza you like that? Huh?' he keep pumping while taking my nipple into his mouth as he pinched my clit and that sent me off. I climaxed calling his name.

'God comrade', i said panting lying on my back, 'That was amazing babe'. I smiled up at him and quickly jumped and straddled him, taking his nipple into my mouth as my hands trailed down to grip him. It was his turn to moan.

'God Rozzzza don't stop, Ohhh god faster.' And i did. I then worked my lips down and took him into my mouth.

I had never done this before and was nervous, Dimitri was the first guy i got this sexual with, it used to be just hooking up at parties and stuff, nothing ever this personal.

'Oh my god'. Dimitri moaned and bucked into my mouth. I wrapped my lips and oung around him and quicken my mouth in and out. He wrapped his hands around my hair and guided me. I smirked as i got gasps and moans from him, knowing i had to of done something right. I bit gently and wrapped my toung around the tip and after 15 minutes he came into my mouth.

I pulled back and saw his expression. 'Roza i have never had one of those before but it was amazing, you didn't have to, you know it's more than sex, and some girls don't like that, don't feel pressured just because i pleasure you that way.' He was always so kind, always thinking about me. Any other guy would make the girl pleasure them first but Dimitri always pleasures me first and never asks for anything back. He actually always sneaks in at night and pleasures me but never lets me because he said about making me happy. But i loved every second of it; i will have to do it more regularly.

'Comrade, i loved it and i like pleasuring you, like you do me.' He smirked and we continued to explore each other until it was to much and he thrusted into me, taking me for the fourth time ever. It was even more amazing and pulled in and out of me.

**END OF SEXY SCENE:**

We lay their panting as we come down from our high. Dimitri pulls me into his arms. 'I love you Roza.' He says, as we drift off into sleep in each other arms.

I woke up to a message from eddie:

**To Rose:**

Rose, where are you? Everyone is waiting for you in my room to start our second plans. Also lissa Christian and Viki are on their way up, so if the Russian is in your bed you better get up.

**From Eddie**

I quickly pull the covers off and jump onto comrade and he grunts from impact. I place kisses all over his face while trailing my hands down his stomach. I put my hand underneath his pants and i stop just above his member.

'Comrade', i purr in his ear, 'The others are going to be here soon and your nearly full naked in my bed and i don't want them seeing you like this, Sparky might feel a bit intimidated with his skinny white ass.' He chuckled and grabbed my hand dragging it down and placing it onto his member gently rubbing it, it's instantly hard. Dimitri moans and then i get pulled into Lissa's head.

'_God Christian im worried about Rose' says lissa. Christian wrapped his arm around her waist and kisses her forhead, while victoria walks ahead of them muttering about people their PDA._

'_Trust me Lissa, this is Rose were talking about shes probably with the Russian doing things that shouldn't be seen by anyone.' He muttered back, well im going to find out in one minute away from her._

I pulled out of her head and dimitri was looking up at me.

'Sorry Liss is 1 minute away this is going to have to wait.' I said rubbing his member a little more as he moaned and caressed my breast. I whimpered back. God hes such a tease. We jumped up and pulled our clothes on over our underwear that we put back on before we went to bed, we stopped every second to kiss as we smiled at each other. It was good knowing everyone knew about us and we could flirt in public and display our love for each other.

Having kept it bottled up for so long, not being able to express it killed me. Just then Lissa barged in and wrapped her arms around me.

'Hey Liss, didn't know you missed me so much, though i know why you would want to spend more time with me and not sparky.' I smirked at sparky as he just glared back and smiled.

'God Rose i was worried about you geez, don't freak me out like that i couldn't feel anything through the bond, you know its new to me to feel a little bit of emotion coming from you, but i couldn't feel anything and i got scared.' She let go and wiped her eyes. I just looked over to Vik who was glaring at me. I jumped up and tackled her to the ground while she laughed and squirmed.

'Vik im Sorry i scared you but well your brother is just to irresistible.' I Said as i laughed as dimitri chuckled and vik gagged. Lissa was smiling and Christian was pretending to throw up. 'Cut that out Christian just because you aren't a real man doesn't mean Dimitri isn't.' I smirked.

'Thank you rose but i satisfy Lissa's needs very well indeed.' H smirked back. I began playing with him a bit.

"Really Firefly that's not what i felt coming through the bond last week when you were together, lets just say that someone's lacks in the bedroom.' I played back as he quickly looked to Lissa sadly.

'God Chris don't listen to her she winding you up don't worry, hopefully Guardian Belikov will be a good influence on her.' She smirked back at him and hugged him, while i gagged and then jumped into Dimitri's hands. And gave him a long and love filled kiss that was heating up until Vik spoke up.

'God, enough with this crap we have to go and Rose your sleeping with the enemy, if you haven't noticed.' Dimitri just glared at his younger sister, and held me tighter, while i gave him one more peck and jumped down, he whimpered like a little kid.

'Come on Comrade it's only for a little time and then we won't leave the bedroom for a whole week after this war is over i will make it up to you in every way possible.' I whispered back the other weren't looking so i quickly grazed his member and brushed against it squeezing it softly. I winked at him and he hit my ass as Viktoria, Liss, Christian and I headed back out my door.

"by Comrade you better watch yur back now, no holding back on this halve of the line.' I smirked as he just laughed.

'Dont worry Roza, I'm the one who taught it all to you, don't forget that im still the teacher and you're the student.'

'Comrade im the teacher in more important things'. I winked back and he sighed and smiled walking away muttering to himself, that some things never change.

'Geez you guys aer so in love it makes me sick sometimes. Gosh Rose i love you and all, but he is my brother you know, tone it down in front of me would be good.' Vik shuddered and i laughed as we took off with Liss and Christian to start the plans.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys School just finished so i shall be updating more, like atleast once a week. Sorrry about the lony wait. Extra Long chapter just for all of you :)**

'_Vik im Sorry i scared you but well your brother is just to irresistible.' I Said as i laughed as dimitri chuckled and vik gagged. Lissa was smiling and Christian was pretending to throw up. 'Cut that out Christian just because you aren't a real man doesn't mean Dimitri isn't.' I smirked._

**DPOV**

I continued my walk back from Roza's room fully satisfied, shes just amazing, i cant get enough of her. Though i will have to talk to Alberta soon because she is going to lead the Novices to a win if we don't stop her and Castle. Castle is nearly better than halve the Guardians and Roza is better than all the Guardians. Well were about even now, even though i always tell Roza i deliberately let her beat me, she gets so mad and she looks so sexy when shes mad i cant help it. I keep walking and end up outside the Guardians wing. Theres a large room that isn't known to the students were we gather for tactics. I open the door and walk in and stop when i hear two guardians talking.

'God she thinks she so good, but i will get Hathaway, i bet her and Belikov have been secretly banging each other since she came back'. Said Stan. I walked up until i was right behind him. 'Shes such a Slut ive heard what She has done with Jessie Zeklos and other Moroi Boys i cant believe Belikov thinks she's going to change for him. Not likely.' Everyone in the room was silent and looking at Stan as he talks to Guardian Shaw. I was so mad at him, im about to rip him apart, he doesn't know anything about Roza. ' He's Just an idiot for getting involved with that slut, i bet she has done other guardians too.' He then snickered. Everyone just froze and ALbertas face went Red with Anger, i knew she loved rose. ' Blood whore that she is.' That was the finally words.

I picked him up by the shirt turned him around and smashed his face into the wall, with my hand grabbing his throat. He gasped for breath and looked terrified at me.

'Listen to me Alto, i draw the line at you back talking Rose, just becasue she is a better Guardian than you and thought you were a joke as a guardian doesn't mean you can spread rumours about her. I happen to be madly in love with that women, and i will have you know shes only been with one person, which really isn't any of your business and she is one of the most Beautiful, kind and dedicated people i have ever meet.' I stomped on his foot as he yelped.' Would you have been able to let your bestfriend feed from you for two years just to keep her alive? Would you have risked your life for that person and protect them non-stop for two years? Stan how many Strigoi did you kill when you were seventeen and risked your life to save your school? Oh i forgot you still haven't even killed a strigoi to protect anyone have you, and your what? A 35 year old virgin or something? Let me get this to you plain and simple, You mess with my girlfiend and you mess with me, because i am absoloutly incredible in love with her and will not let low lifes like you push her around, because of rumours stupid rich morio boys made up to make her look bad. I will take you down so fast you wont even be able to blink.' I let him fall to the ground and just rubbed my hands together. I turned back to him,' Also that is if she hasn't gotten to you first and ripped the very small balls you have off, because trust me i know more than anyone else what she is capable of because,' I moved forward to talk into his ear as he winced,' I taught her everything she knows, im the least of your problems, behind her and the princess who could put you into prison for the rest of your life. Lets put it this way, she loves rose nearly as much as i do.' I tapped his check stood up went over the Alberta. Everyone was looking at me with their mouths open.' Does anyone else want to ask me about Rose and me, and what she is like in bed, because i can easily give you a talking to if you want?' They all just shock their heads and some smirked while turning to Alto, who just glared at me softly to afraid. Alberta stepped forward.

'Well now that, that is settled and Guardian Alto is man enough to get his head out of his ass, lets talk tactics.' Said Alberta glaring at Alto. 'Aslo i would like to second Guardian Belikov, Rose is like a daughter to me so if you have a problem with her i wouldn't come whinning to me i would just pack and leave before rose gets her hands on you.' She chuckled and so did i.' Okay lets get down to business.'

For the rest of the meeting people pulled their ideas together for big sabotage plans, and ideas of how to surprise the novices with attacks, a couple of guardians even smiled at me and nooded their heads as respect towards me. I was silently thankfull for that. ' We cant go trhough the Novice or Moroi dorms because Hathaway has lots on patrol and she will take us down without even fighting herself, she is our biggest threat. Belikov can you distract her for us, your the only one she listens too?' Guardian Yuri asked me. Everyone looked at me.

'Well i have tried but she is pretty stubborn and wants to win this war, i can try but not promise anything, she will probably trying to do the same with me.' Stan snorted while i glared at him and he backed away and yuri hit him over the back of the head.

'Alto shut up already we all know you don't have a achnace against either of them.' Yuri said then chuckled with others.' Hathaway proved that when she caught you with one punch the other day.

We finished up a little later as i walked off to go and find roza.

**RPOV**

After the meeting at Eddies, Me, Liss, Vik, Eddie and Christian headed back to my room. We all just relaxed and caught up on things. The boys then left leaving us alone for some girl talk. Liss jumped up and pulled us onto my bed.

'GUESSS WHAT GUYSSS?' Lissa squealed and screamed.

'What liss? Christians leaving? OMG YAY THATS AWEOSME!' i said sarcastically, she just glared playfully before changing a ring from her right hand to her left. I gasped.

'IM ENGAGED! CHRISTIAN ASKED ME LAST NIGHT! She screamed as we all squealed and grabbed her hand checking out the ring. It was beautiful, very big and galmouros just what liss would like.

We talked about the wedding and how he proposed, and we spent about 2 hours squealing about how awesome this is going to be. After they left i closed and locked the door, while stripping off or the shower.

I had just hopped in the warm water and was just rubbing and cleaning myself when two big arms grabbed me...

**Wow another cliffy i know, don't hate me. It's who you least expect. What will happen to Rose? Please review so i will update :) you can also tell me who you think it should be and what happens! Any ideas would be great.**

**Till next time... SRB**


End file.
